<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solstice Time In Republic City by kyoshigirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290351">Solstice Time In Republic City</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoshigirl/pseuds/kyoshigirl'>kyoshigirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Korrasami is Canon, Winter, Winter Solstice, Yuletide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:00:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoshigirl/pseuds/kyoshigirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is determined to get Asami into the holiday spirit by planning out a surprise evening filled with Solstice activities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra &amp; Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solstice Time In Republic City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cell151/gifts">Cell151</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s been a long time since I’ve posted a fic! This is the first time I’ve really written Korrasami, and admittedly I was nervous about it. I hope I did them justice. Enjoy! Also, I can’t believe it’s been six years since the finale of Lok. Time flies when your ship is cannon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night fell on Republic City at an early hour as snow began to lightly flurry in the air. The streets were busy with citizens doing last minute Solstice shopping, young people out to fancy dinners, clubs, and variety shows with old friends, and musicians playing holiday tunes to earn extra yuans. It was overall a pleasant early evening in the city, even the poor orphan children in the streets and triads had an extra bounce in their steps as they paced downtown. The Winter Solstice was only a few days away. There were more spirits floating around the city than usual, as this celestial event brought both the spirit world and the natural world closer together. </p><p>Meanwhile uptown at the Sato Mansion, the Avatar was waiting impatiently for the owner of the home to return from work. She moved positions on the couch (Spirits know how many times) as she stared at the grandfather clock in the main living room as staff members finished last minute Solstice decorations. It was almost five fifteen, usually the time that Asami came home. What if she was going to be held up at work? Surely not on the last day before the company’s winter break began. What if the snow turned ugly and she’d have to wait it out at work? All the negative possibilities entered the young Avatar’s mind. Korra had planned out a surprise evening with her girlfriend to help get them both into the Solstice spirit and she eagerly wanted to begin. </p><p>The holiday season was rough for Asami, as it used to always be a joyous time with her family especially when her mother was still alive. Asami told Korra of all the things they would do as a family and how much she missed it. Asami and her parents would help the staff decorate the mansion’s huge tree, go ice skating downtown in the city, and make sweets and bake goodies with her mother. Asami gave up the last tradition a long time ago after her mother’s unexpected death. Luckily after some sleuthing, Korra was able to find the said recipes stashed away long forgotten in a kitchen cupboard. Along with some new possible traditions in mind, Korra was determined to get her girlfriend to enjoy the season once again. With help from the staff, Korra began to decorate the mansion that day inside and out in order to make it the first surprise for Asami. Twinkling lights covered the large home outside while the inside consisted mainly of evergreen along the walls, colorfully lit candles, small wooden woodland creatures and Solstice Spirits variously decorated, and most importantly a huge tree in the main foyer of the home. It had not been touched quite yet, as Korra planned for that to be the first activity her and Asami did together to kick off the Solstice. Korra only hoped that her girlfriend would be just as excited as her. She dared not think the opposite. </p><p>Korra shot up from the couch as she heard the door to the foyer open. </p><p>“Good evening, Miss Sato,” says Yun, the main butler of the home.</p><p>“Good evening indeed,” came Asami’s voice, sounding in awe of her surroundings. </p><p>Korra nearly fell as she ran to the front door in the foyer. Her Avatar smile was present as she noticed Asami looking around with wonder in her eye and a look of blissful surprise on her face.</p><p>“‘Sami, you’re home! Happy Solstice break!” Korra says with excitement, immediately going over to give her girlfriend a hug.</p><p>“Korra, what is all of this?” Asami asks with a laugh, hugging Korra back tightly. She plants a kiss to the Avatar’s lips chastely. “Everything looks so amazing. The house hasn’t been this festive in years.”</p><p>“I’m glad you like it. I wanted to surprise you,” Korra explains, pulling back only slightly but keeping Asami in her arms. “I have the whole night planned out. We’re going to get you back in the Solstice mood this year.”</p><p>“Well, I”m--there isn’t anything on the tree yet.” Asami pauses as she notes the bare tree.</p><p>“That’s the first thing we’re going to be doing,” says Korra, letting go of her girlfriend. </p><p>She goes underneath the tree only to pull out a large box filled with ornaments, lights, garland and tinsel. She props up the box on one strong arm, unknowingly showing off the muscles in her biceps and triceps. Asami’s eyes dart quickly to her girlfriend’s bare arms, trying to hide her blush. </p><p>“Let me just go get freshened up first and then we’ll get started,” says Asami, collecting herself quickly.</p><p> Korra nods as she puts down the box in front of the tree. “Of course, I’ll be right here waiting.”</p><p> Asami passes by her and plants a kiss on her cheek. “Don’t start the fun without me.”</p><p>Now it was Korra’s turn to hide her blush. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”  </p><p>While Asami went to change out of her fancy work clothes, Korra put on a festive record to greet her once she came back. It was of the Republic City Orchestra from a few years prior playing Solstice favorites. Most of the songs were upbeat and fun, while others were slow and rather peaceful to listen to. Korra thought this would be a great mix for getting their first activity done. Once Asami returned, Korra pulled out a spirit ornament from the box. It resembled the golden bird dragon that the two rode into the sky when they first entered the Spirit World together.</p><p> “I thought we could start a new tradition of putting up the first ornament together,” she says a bit shyly. She showed Asami the details of the spirit. “I got this one the other day because it reminded me of our first vacation together.”</p><p>Asami can’t help but smile at this. She leans forward to give Korra’s cheek a kiss. “I think that’s a wonderful idea, sweetie. Let’s do it.”</p><p>The two take hold of the ornament and place it on a nearby branch of the tree. </p><p>“There we go. The mark of the beginning of our Solstice celebration,” says Korra, not caring how sappy she sounded. She leaned over to give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. Asami couldn’t help but blush once more. </p><p>After the two women finished trimming the tree, it was onto the next Solstice activity. Korra took Asami by the hand and led them to the kitchen, pulling out an old recipe card from her pocket. Asami’s eyes widened at the mere sight of the parchment. </p><p>“I searched everywhere for this but I somehow managed to find it. It’s your mom’s recipe for gingerbread that you used to make together. I thought if you wanted we could try to bake it.”</p><p>Korra gave her girlfriend the piece of dated paper. Asami took it and stared at it for a few moments. Korra internally panicked, thinking she might have upset her girlfriend with the old tradition. Asami then looks up with tears in her eyes. She wraps her arms around Korra and hugs her tightly. </p><p>“I can’t believe you found this,” she says with emotion in her voice, embracing the Avatar closer. She nuzzles her neck as some tears escape from her dark eyes. Korra hugs her back with just as much love, giving her forehead a gentle kiss. “I haven’t seen my mother’s handwriting in ages...just the sight of it--well...I just can’t believe it isn’t gone.”</p><p>Asami pulls back after a minute or so of silent embracing. She wipes at her eyes with a smile painted across her lips. </p><p>“Let’s do this,” she says with determination. “It’s been a long time but I think I can do it with your help. Mom would want us to.” </p><p>Korra smiles at this and gives her girlfriend another gentle kiss to the forehead then lips. So far everything was going according to plan. </p><p>As the night grew darker and the gingerbread was baked and eaten, it was onto the main activity of the celestial evening. With help from Bolin, Korra found out about a walk through of lights located within the Republic City Park. He had already taken Opal there for a romantic winter date in the city and gave it nothing but glowing reviews. The gardens of the park were turned into a twinkling wonderland complete with vibrant lights, brightly lit tunnels, frozen ice sculptures and stunning water reflections. At the beginning of the light walk path was a hot chocolate stand, which both Korra and Asami couldn’t resist. Korra purchased two hot cups for them to enjoy during their journey. Brightly lit pink and red flowers greeted them at the entrance as they began walking with fresh cocoa. Some silvery spirits with long tails and feathers passed them by.</p><p>“What would you do with your family for the Solstice?” Asami asks curiously as the lights change to green and blue around them. She had one arm laced into Korra’s.</p><p>Korra shrugs. “Honestly, not anything too special. I was allowed to leave the compound for a few days to be with my parents. I had to go back the day after the Day of Solstice and my parents visited me at New Years. Mom usually gifted me a new handknit sweater and a new quilt for my bed each year. Dad would make his infamous seal blubber jerky. Occasionally we would visit Katara and Kya. I remember when I was very little Tenzin came to visit them.” She pauses to take a sip of cocoa as they continue walking below the variety of wintery lights. “We would have a big dinner and sometimes they joined us. I remember one year Sokka, Suki and their son’s family had us over. I was mostly around boys and they didn’t treat me like ‘just a girl’ I guess you could say. We roughhoused and I might have accidentally given one of Sokka’s great grandsons a black eye.”</p><p>Asami nearly spit out her hot cocoa from laughing. “How old were you?”</p><p>“About seven,” Korra says sheepishly.</p><p>Asami shakes her head and chuckles. “Sounds like our holidays were pretty different. A lot of my father’s colleagues used to come over for an annual party we used to throw the night before the Day of Solstice,” she says, holding onto Korra’s arm a bit firmer. She paused briefly to take in the twinkling ivory winter lights that now covered above them. “I say that because it was mostly businessmen and their wives trying to outdo each other with what they got each other for the Solstice. Mom and I would sneak off to eat sweets together after we greeted everyone.”</p><p>Korra smiles at this, imagining a tiny Asami nibbling on gingerbread. “Boring parties?”</p><p>“Oh, yes. My treat afterward however was that I was allowed to open one present before I went to bed.” </p><p>“Lucky! I was never allowed to open anything early. One year however I went searching and found all my gifts hidden under my parents bed. They weren’t too happy with me.” </p><p>“Korra, that spoils the whole point of the Solstice!”</p><p>“Try telling seven year old me that.”</p><p>The two paused walking for a few moments to take in the sights around them. Water benders had crafted different ice sculptures of celebrated Solstice Spirits. The largest one was of Shi, an icy giantess who lived in the mountains of Gaoling with three husbands and a little over seventy children, all half human and half spirit. Beside her was her trusty Yule Palla Cat, who was as big as a Platypus Bear and as furry as a Rabbit Cub. This version of the Spirit however was not what Korra had heard of growing up. This spirit looked beautiful and well...good.</p><p>“Huh, I didn’t think Shi was supposed to be portrayed like this. My tribe painted her as an ogress spirit who cooked and ate children who disobey their parents,” says Korra with a perked brow. </p><p>Now Asami gives her a strange look. “What? No way. And her name is Ai. We idolize her in the city. She’s the official mother of the holiday and is a Solstice Icon. She’s the mother of the celestial season. Along with Yule Palla Cat she helps look after children and gives them presents at the first snowfall of the Solstice. Maybe you have her confused with someone else.”</p><p>Now it’s Korra giving her girlfriend a look. “‘Ai’? You city folk are definitely wrong on this one. Her name is Shi and Yule Palla Cat is supposed to be scary and eat kids.” </p><p>Asami playfully gives Korra’s arm a smack. “Uh, no. I don’t know what they tried to scare you with in the Southern Water Tribe, but that’s definitely wrong. Ai is a good spirit of Solstice joy and love.” </p><p>“At least tell me Old Man Frost is good in this strange city,” says Korra, gesturing to the next large ice sculpture. It was of a winter wizard of a spirit, the son of the Water and Ice spirits. The sculpture portrayed him in long robes of pale blue and his head was adorned with a furry crown with a snowflake motif. </p><p>“You mean Santakurōsu? Of course! He brings presents to children on the eve of the Solstice.”</p><p>“Old Man Frost, Santakurōsu, different names but same story. At least we can agree on that spirit.”</p><p>“Well, you would know best after all.” Asami gives her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. “You can settle all this spirit debate being the Avatar.” </p><p>“Then I say my stories are correct and you city folk are crazy,” Korra teases. “Anyway, different subject. What is the best gift you’ve ever received?”</p><p>“That’s easy, it’s--Oh.” </p><p>The two women suddenly approach the main attraction of the walk. They looked up at the long tunnel ahead, completely mesmerized at the warmth of the sight. What seemed to be millions of stringed lights hovered above their heads with elegance throughout the long tunnel with soft music playing in the background. At the moment it was only the two of them alone through the path of light. </p><p>Korra felt her jaw nearly drop. “Wow, this is absolutely beautiful.” She mentally reminded herself to thank Bolin for the date tip. It was just as beautiful as the Northern Lights in her opinion.She looked over to see Asami look just as transfixed as she was, the bright glow of the lights twinkling in the heiress’s dark eyes. </p><p>“It really is.” Asami let go of Korra’s arm only to lace their gloved fingers together. She turns so the two women are facing each other. “Korra, tonight has been the best Solstice celebration I’ve had in a long time. Maybe even ever. Thank you for bringing this joy back into the season for me. I never thought I’d experience it again.” </p><p>She leans in, tilting her head slightly and locks lips with her girlfriend. Korra could taste the sweetness of the hot cocoa on Asami’s lips as she kissed her back. She wraps an arm around her and brings her closer, nearly dropping her cup to take full hold of her love. Asami pulls back for a brief moment only to smile and whisper to Korra, “To answer your question, this is the best present I’ve ever received. Tonight with you.”</p><p>Korra is the one who resumes the kiss, smiling against her girlfriend’s lips. The two felt their cheeks warm up despite the fact that the wind began to blow harder with flurries of snow at the end of the brightly lit tunnel. </p><p>“You’re the best gift I’ve ever gotten, too,” Korra whispers back before resuming their passionate kiss. She pauses their kiss after a moment. “I love you, Asami. At the end of the tunnel there’s an ice skating rink, do you want to do that? You’ll have to hold my hand to keep me from falling.” </p><p>“I love you too, Korra. And yes, I’ll always be there to hold your hand.” </p><p>This was what the Winter Solstice was all about. Not the sparkling lights, not the decorations, not the gifts. Love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>